wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Chastity Vasil
Chastity Vasil is a daughter of Heartbreaker and an older member of the Heartbroken. Personality Chastity is a relentless flirt. She takes love very seriously, to the point where if Precipice had made a move on her after telling her of his love for Erin, she would have made sure he suffered for it.Blinding 11.5 Relationships Candy Vasil Candy is Chastity's only full sibling in the Heartbroken. They regularly tease each other.“Relatively? It’s because they’re relatives that I know they aren’t okay,” Chastity said. “Such a dork,” Candy said, before switching to French to better articulate that lameness. Candy was a smaller version of her older sister. She had a similar teasing demeanor, from what I could tell, but without the flirting aspect. Chastity retorted with something else, so rapid-fire that I couldn’t even tell where the words started or stopped. - Excerpt from Blinding 11.5 Cassie They are very close friends.Heavens 12.5 Appearance Chastity has wavy black hair like most of her siblings. She wears makeup and dresses in somewhat revealing clothing even in cold weather, which Victoria suspected was an intentional and strategic choice.“If you’re talking about my cousins, they’re never ‘okay’,” Chastity said. She was seventeen or so, with wavy black hair and makeup fully on point. I’d noticed Precipice noticing her cleavage. It seemed wholly intentional with her wardrobe choices, a low-cut top worn with a scarf and coat, unzipped enough that a strategic triangle was visible. Had to be cold, but she endured with an unwavering, teasing smile that made me uncomfortable. - Excerpt from Blinding 11.5 Abilities and Powers Chastity has a Striker power which manifests as a dark blue glow around her hands.Chastity stalked closer. She raised her right hand up over her left shoulder as she advanced, and it glowed nebulously with a dark blue energy. She had to make a small hop to give herself the height to make contact- a backhand swing that caught the air hockey puck across the face of the helmet. - Excerpt from Blinding 11.7 Upon making contact with a person, Chastity can inflict 'distilled defeat' upon them, usually taking that person out of the battle. Each person she affects appears to cause one of her fingernails to glow.Chastity raised her hand up near her face, covering the smile she wore. One of her fingernails was glowing, and a ring at one of her other fingers was catching that light in a way more intense than normal. “Bitch slap delivered.” “Not the reaction I expected,” I said, as I floated away from the air hockey puck. “Distilled defeat, you said?” “It looks different for everyone, but everyone reaches a point where their body can’t take anymore and shuts down, whatever the mind thinks it wants. I hurry things along,” she said. She gave the ceiling a dubious look. “Let’s get outside. Outside has to be better.” - Excerpt from Blinding 11.7 The severity of Chastity's power is affected by how powerful she is in her target's eyes; the more confident she appears to her target, the longer and stronger her power hits. If opinion of her is taken down, the effect dissipates, and Chastity suffers herself.Her ‘bitch slap’ was a dangerous weapon, but a fragile one. One shot, and if the target wasn’t immune or resistant to emotion powers, then they were out of the fight. If she was more confident or powerful in her target’s eyes, it hit harder and lasted longer. The fragility, though, was that the second she was taken down a peg, the effects all broke, everyone she’d slapped down was back in play, and she ate some of the backlash. - Excerpt from Blinding 11.7 Chastity has a secondary Thinker power that allows her to sense the bodies of people in close vicinity of her.“Chastity, can your body sense detect people?” “Not much further away from arm’s reach,” Chastity whispered. - Excerpt from Blinding 11.6 This sense also appears to apply to those she uses her power on. This serves to assist her aim with her primary power.She hurried back toward Precipice with a kind of urgency. The bitch slap target was ignored, assumed out of commission. She had a body sense, too, which apparently mapped out to anyone she’d used her power on, while also helping her aim her attacks by keeping her aware of where her potential slap targets were. - Excerpt from Blinding 11.7Ashley walked over and leaned against the railing next to her. Chastity could feel her presence, the physiology, the general shape of her body, with arms that terminated at the wrists. - Excerpt from Interlude 15.a II Equipment Separate from her power, Chastity carries a whip, which she uses in combat to distract and repel enemies.Chastity had her whip out, and was using it to repel soldiers. The cracks were audible and distracting as she cleared a path for the spider to move forward. The soldiers that weren’t powered were dealing with being tugged and limited in their movements by a thousand fine pieces of thread. - Excerpt from Blinding 11.7 She also wears a lot of heavy jewelry.Chastity began pulling off the wicked jewelry she had on her right hand. Studded rings and rings with ornate designs. - Excerpt from Heavens 12.5 History Background Was raised in the house of Heartbreaker. Heartbreaker broke her mother when he was done with her, by permanently making her terrified of other human beings, and forcing her to live by herself in the wilderness as a hermit. Something similar also happened to Chastity's first boyfriend.But she doesn’t want to be someone who goes out with someone and lies from the start. I think something bad happened once, while she still lived with her dad, when she went to school under an alias and had a boy who liked her. I think he ended up meeting her dad.- Excerpt from Heavens 12.5 Post-Timeskip Was adopted by Imp, after the assassination of Heartbreaker. At some point after that she had to be tracked by the Undersiders after kidnapping some fool.she hadn’t felt goodwill when she’d had to rally the Undersiders to hunt down Chastity and the man the girl had dragged off. - Excerpt from Infrared 19.f Gold Morning Survived Gold Morning. Post-Goddess' Takeover Assisted Breakthrough with their mission to gather intel on Love Lost, and later in the night during the retaliation on Cradle. Her power was used to keep captives under control, as well as to pry Rain out of his forced dream prematurely. In the final part of the fight she was able to get her hands on Cradle's whip and cut Cretan in half, which in order forced Cradle to give away the method of fixing the maimed.Heavens 12.9 Post-Time Bubble Pop Welcomed Breakthrough back from Earth Shin. Herded The Heartbroken to The Wardens assembly. Fought alongside Breakthrough during the second Wardens' assault on Teacher's Compound. The Ice Breaks Chastity was alongside The Undersiders and Breakthrough during the oversight duty of Titan Oberon and Eve. During the battle of titans she protected the rear group from Eve's maggots.Radiation 18.4 She was saved by Antares, Foil and Parian when they were forced to retreat.Radiation 18.5 Once Titans proved to be too dangerous and numerous for Imp and The Heartbroken, they retreated to The Wardens' compound and stayed near The Chicken Tenders. Chastity was present at Lookout's outburst following Tristan Vera death.Infrared 19.f Trivia *Chastity is a smoker, a habit she dropped after Gold Morning. She still gets cravings occasionally. *In relation to Cassie, Chastity considers herself the yang (masculine/overt/active) in comparison to Cassie's yin (feminine/covert/passive). Fanart Gallery Chastity by glowspiders.jpg|Image by Glowspiders Site Navigation Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Heartbroken Category:Striker Category:Thinker Category:Master Category:Point of View Character Category:Vasil Family Category:Characters Category:Ward Characters